demons and angels: book 1
by becayla rose converses
Summary: our version of avatar, all the way from episode one with 2 new main charactors! two twins fabled to have aided the avatar. But they are nothing alike and can summon demons and angels. But they can affect everything in the avatar's legend. and everyone,


_**Hey Hey everyone, this is Macayla here! So me and Bec got together recently for a nice sleepover and look what we accomplished! This is a nice remake of avatar filled with a bit of humour, romance everything a good story could go for! I'd prefer if there were no flamez if you catch my drift. This is a pretty long chapter as you can see, so I hope we get many reviews! Micci out!  


* * *

**Water… Earth… Fire… Air…_

_My gran-gran used to tell me stories about the older days, the times of peace when the avatar and the twins took care of the world…_

_But then, the fire-benders attacked and both the avatar and the twins disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed and the fire nation is drawing closer to victory in conquering the world. _

_Two years ago, my father and the men of the tribe left to help the Earth kingdom in the war, leaving me and my brother to look after the tribe. _

_Some believe all is lost and the avatar and the twins were never reborn and the cycle is broken. But I believe the avatar and the twins will return to save the world…_

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy gawped. Ponytail hanging around his shoulders as his head bent back.

"The better question is, who the fuck are _you_?" Kairi replied dramatically.

The bald monk held Chihiro close to his body in the cold icy winds of the south. But Kairi stood away from them with her finger jabbing into the pony-tail guy's chest.

His jaw hung low and he said nothing as a girl walked to stand beside him. Kairi removed her finger to glare at her instead.

"And who are you? His girlfriend?" She laughed at the girl who shoved her away from the boy.

"His sister, actually." She put her hand on her hip as she spoke.

The monk finally spoke up. "So who are you two?"

"I'm Katara and this is-"

"THEY ARE FIRE NATION! Back away Katara, we have to warn the village!"

She shoved him off her as he went for her arm so she could continue, "This is my brother, Sokka. Though it's quite hard to tell we're related."

Kairi snorted. "So you say."

Sokka huffed as he tried to reach her with his huge thick sleeves drawn back but his sister tugged the back of his hood, not allowing him any way to move, making him immobile.

"So… anybody know how we got here?" Chihiro piped up. Her sandy hair blew in the icy breeze.

"You can tell me." Katara replied.

"And while you're at it, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Katara hit Sokka in the back of the head, he groaned as he tried to protect what hair he had.

"Why should I tell someone like you?" Kairi snorted.

"I'm Chihiro!" Chihiro piped up once again, her bright eyes glinted as Kairi's dark ones glared.

"Aang." The bald monk smiled.

"And her?" Katara pointed in Kairi's direction curiously.

"Don't you point that glove at me!" Kairi huffed. "Don't you dare tell them who I am Chi."

"That's… Kairi…" Aang and Chihiro sighed together.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO- hey a penguin!" Her crossed lips curved to a smile and her dark eyes lit up in delight. Before either Katara or Sokka could say anything she leaped off the iceberg to chase the large BIRD.

Chi whispered to Katara, "She has ADD"

"So how do you guys know each other?" Katara changed the subject, of course Kairi wasn't listening but Aang was.

"Well…" He started before Chi cutted him off.

"You see, Kairi and I are twins!"

"Are you identical?" Sokka asked, Katara hit him again for his stupidity and he groaned, it took several nudges before he realized his mistake.

"No silly!" Chi smiled, "We are nothing alike!"

"I'll say…" Aang muttered, blushing at both girls.

"And how do you two know that guy?" Sokka asked, shoving his thumb in Aang's direction.

"THE NAME IS AANG!" He shouted angrily.

"Whatever, answer the question!"

"Uh… I guess we just hang sometimes?" Chihiro raised her eyebrow in thought.

Eventually Kairi caught the penguin, only to be dragged into the water by it. In her anger she threw rocks at the penguin in constant shivers before returning with smoke coming out of her ears.

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS FIRE NATION!" Sokka shrieked like a girl near an insect.

Kairi shoved his ribs as she walked past, wetting his parka thoroughly. "I'm not fire nation, I'm just warm-blooded."

"So am I and you don't see my ears turning into a smoke parade." Sokka cried dramatically.

"What is a smoke parade?" Chihiro asked, both eyebrows officially raised.

"I was about to ask the same thing…" Aang continued. "I'm freezing." He added randomly.

"Me too." Chihiro added also.

"Why don't you guys come back to the village with us?" Katara asked.

"ARE YOU NUTS? THEY ARE FIRE NATION!" Sokka screamed.

"Why not?" Aang asked rhetorically.

"YEAH!" Chihiro shrieked in excitement.

"Whatever." Kairi said, still glaring at the pony-tail from the front.

"One problem." Katara started, "We're a little stuck."

"Idiot." Kairi muttered, "Why the hell do you go to the middle of the south to get stuck?"

"What was that?" Katara put her hands on her hips, again.

"Nothing!" Kairi smiled, "_bitch_"

"WHY YOU!" Katara shook her fist as she tried to get over-

"I have an idea!" Aang raised his hand. "We can fly on Appa!"

"Who the hell is- ARGH! RUN KATARA IT'S A MONSTER!" Sokka shrieked, once again.

A huge shadow crept across the ice, first horns, a giant head until a large body finally came into view. A flying Bison, or as some mistake it, a flying Buffalo.

"There you are!" Kairi smiled, running into the fluffy creature happily. "I was just thinking about you!"

Sokka twitched in fear, Katara had the largest of grins on her face as she saw the Bison, Chihiro merely smiled as their lift to the village arrived and Aang was already on its saddle.

"You coming?" Aang smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd say that." Katara laughed and ran over.

"NUH-UH! THERE IS NO WAY I'M RIDING A HUGE FLUFFY MONSTEROUS _THING_!!!!" Sokka cringed.

Suddenly the large Bison gave a snort, shooting long strings of green all over the boy, too bad the others were already out of the way as it rained goo.

"AHHHHHH STIIIIIIICCCCKKKKKYYYYY!!!!!" He shrieked for the third time. "GET IT OFF-GET IT OFF!!!!!" He wiped himself in the snow, making all kinds of snowflakes stick to him as well.

"Don't worry, it'll wash off." Aang smiled.

"Eh…" Sokka sighed depressed.

"Come on Sokka, get on already!" Katara groaned.

"No way!"

"Do you see any other 'huge fluffy monstrous snot spitting things' around here?"

That made up his mind as he climbed on the _thing _unwillingly, hoping desperately that he had just gotten a bad case of midnight sun madness.

"Don't get that shit on the seats." Kairi snapped protectively, "I just cleaned them."

"How can you clean them if you were trapped in an iceberg?" Sokka argued.

"Just don't get the shit on them, okay?"

Sokka hung his head low, he had lost so many arguments that day it was no longer funny (to him).

Chihiro lazily leaned on Sokka, who suddenly cringed. Kairi glared at his direction and sighed as Aang said: "YIP-YIP!"

"What's supposed to happen?" Sokka asked as Appa leaped into the water, splashing him and only him.

"Come on Appa- Yip-yip! It means fly! Our catch phrase! YIP-YIP DAMMIT!"

Appa groaned beneath them.

"Great… All I wanted to do today was go fishing. And this is what I end up with? Someone remind me never to bring Katara with me, her crazy magic water-powers bring the place to a whole new level of madness."

"You're a water-bender!?" Chihiro's eyes lit up as she pushed Sokka off onto the ground.

"Woopdeydoo…" Kairi muttered sarcastically.

Aang peeked up listening as Katara spoke: "Yeah, the only one of my tribe."

"Woooow…" Chihiro sighed dreamily. "I wish I was a water-bender."

"Are any of you guys benders?"

"No." Chihiro and Kairi answered sadly.

"Yep! An airbender!" Aang raised his hand again excitedly.

"What?" Katara was so shocked she fell off her seat beside Sokka who was still on the ground of the saddle. "You're joking aren't you?"

"No…? Is that so hard to believe? LOOK AT MY TATTOOS!" Aang shoved his finger to his forehead where the blue arrow started.

"Well yes actually." Katara climbed back onto her seat, but Sokka couldn't be bothered.

"No airbender has been seen for about 100 years…"

"Ohhhh shit…" Kairi muttered frantically.

"You're not serious, are you? Please tell me you're not serious!" Chihiro begged to Katara.

"I am." Katara said seriously, "How long were you guys in that iceberg for?"

"A few days maybe?" Aang guessed. "A week at tops."

"Do you guys know about the war going on?" Katara raised the bar of questioning.

"What war?" The three asked.

"I think you were in that iceberg for-"

"ONE HUNDRED YEARS!!!!" Sokka stood up in shock, dramatic horror. Only to fall over when Appa sneezed again.

"I think Appa has a cold… poor Appa…" Kairi sighed sadly.

"One hundred years…" Chihiro cried.

"My friends… the monks… all gone?" Aang sighed.

"Ye-No." Katara said.

"The monks are okay?"

"Nobody knows. Airbenders haven't been seen in a hundred years but you never know."

Aang sighed happily. "Thank goodness…"

"I'm sure they're fine." Chihiro said, comforting him.

"Yeah. They are probably making soufflé right about now." Kairi smiled.

"Yummm." Sokka drooled onto his parka as they landed into the village, making him roll over onto his front.

"We have arrived." Aang smiled, flowing his arm like he was allowing access to the village.

An old lady surrounded by many children came to the Bison curiously, other mothers followed cautiously.

"Katara? Sokka?" The old lady asked. "What's going on?"

"Hey gran-gran! Just some freaky kids we found in an iceberg that just happened to be there for 100 years with some freaky fluffy, monstrous, snot spitting thing!" Sokka grumbled before Appa turned for his revenge. Another shot of green goo.

"Gran-Gran, meet Chihiro and Aang." Katara wouldn't say Kairi's name purposely to annoy her.

"And the other girl?" The elderly woman questioned.

"I'm the nameless one apparently." Kairi spat in Katara's direction who returned by poking out her tongue.

"That's my twin, Kairi." Chihiro pointed in her direction.

"STOP POINTING AT ME PEOPLE!!!!" Kairi shrieked. Sokka fell over from the large bolt of air her voice sent.

"Come down here children." Gran-gran beckoned.

"Children? Why you-" Kairi continued her rage at the old lady.

"Remember Kairi, respect your elders!" Chihiro disciplined.

"They don't respect their youngers!"

"That isn't a word Kairi…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on you two." Aang groaned. "The lady wants you down here."

"Call me gran-gran." She told him.

"Coming…" Kairi groaned also. "HEY, PENGUINS!"

"Again? Kairi you just went-"

"I said penguins, that means we all go play with penguins!"

"Yeah, want to go penguin sliding?" Aang asked Katara and Sokka.

"No way, I went fishing and I find 3 weirdos and a fluffy, monstrous, snot spitting thing! What would happen if I go chasing penguins? I'd find 7 freaks who can summon tap dancing mutant saber-tooth moose lions with full bladders!"

"Uh… that's quite unlikely…" Katara said.

"That's what I thought when I went fishing but you never know."

"fine then, don't come, you don't have to get all snappy about it." Katara groaned.

"Fine, I won't!"

"Great! See you later!" They left him with his jaw hanging.

The trip to the snowy fields was a short one that felt like forever, chasing black and white birds with 4 wings to the clearing of ice.

Aang chased the penguins with great difficulty, trying everything to get a grip of the bird but every time he failed. Chihiro and Kairi worked together to get penguins, Kairi much more excited than Chihiro, who complained about the activity. But eventually the 4 were sliding down the snowy hills until a huge ship came into view.

"Whoa." Chi gasped at it, as Aang gawped.

"Wanna go in?" Aang asked the other 3. Chi was already racing up to its doors but Katara's words stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said.

"Why, scared of what's in there? Ghosts? Ha!" Kairi snorted. "See a ghost try to get passed me!"

Katara glared at her. "No. Not ghosts."

"Then what?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, what?" Chi echoed.

"This is one of the first fleets that attacked our village," Katara sighed

"Your village was attacked?" Chi asked in horror.

"Yes, many years ago." Katara paused, "We aren't aloud to go here, we should probably go back."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"There are traps, you never know if they still work." Katara continued.

"Well you never know what kind of stuff could be on there!" Chi smiled, "Maybe even treasure!"

"Yeah Katara, you never know." Aang backed her up,

"I'll take care of those two, no need to worry, worry-warts." Kairi laughed again.

"NO!" Katara screamed behind them as they went in.

But she followed them, maybe it was to make sure they don't get into trouble, maybe it was to keep them out of trouble. But the most likely reason was she didn't trust Kairi to look after her two newest friends.

"So you decided to come, see no ghosts!" Kairi snorted.

"No. I'm coming to make sure you guys are safe." She corrected.

"Yeah right."

"Whoa look at this!" Chi exclaimed and Aang exclaimed with her. They gathered around some weapons covered in cobwebs and dust. Rusting with age.

"I don't think we should be here. We should leave while we can." Katara continued.

"There she goes again." Kairi complained, "Come on guys, lets go into the next room."

"Okay." Chi laughed and ran ahead The rest followed her, and as Katara stepped into the room at last, and she fell over an invisible string in the snow. The door came crashing down and caged them in.

"Double shit." Kairi groaned, "How are we gonna get outa this one?"

"Guess." Chi smiled.

"No Chi, no." Kairi snapped, "She can't know yet."

"Know what?" Katara questioned, "what aren't you telling me?"

"That I'm really strong!" Aang smiled, pulling out his glider and grabbing the three girls close to him and flying out of the ship.

_**Nearby…**_

"The last airbender… and the masters of demons and angels," The young man murmured triumphantly, looking through his telescope, "It looks like they have a friend." He paused and thought for a moment before adding: "Quite agile for their old age."

Prince Zuko maneuvered his telescope as he watched the four figures. He looked ahead of where they were in the general direction of which they were flying.

"Wake my Uncle!" he boomed over his shoulder at the guards standing in the background, "Tell him I found the Avatar and the twins…" He focused his telescope in the direction they were all flying, "As well as their hiding place."

**_To be continued...

* * *

Hey this is Becca, so what did you think? In case you didn't realize, the two girls is based on us. I'm Chihiro and Kairi is Macayla. Two twins born at the same time as the avatar designed to help keep the world at peace. Please Please review! We're dying to hear your thoughts, any ideas would also be helpful!  
_**


End file.
